Un jour de deuil
by Sandalfon
Summary: L'avant et l'après d'une bataille dont le déroulement reste inconnu, même si l'issue est claire


**Un jour de deuil**

résumé: Cette histoire très courte est basée sur une bataille qui s'est réellement déroulé, opposant une coalition Taus+Eldars à une force combinée de l'Impérium. Je vous laisse deviner qui à gagné...

Faeruithir se déplaçait d'un pas vif, le visage marqué d'une peine et d'une rage à peine contenue. Il était le commandant d'un petit vaisseau de combat qui revenait d'une mission sur la planète Kiran III. Les ordres de mission étaient simples : Il avait pour tache d'amener le prophète Durell et son escorte sur cette petite planète, où devait avoir lieu une rencontre avec les taus, une race alienne en plein essor technologique.

Le but de cette rencontre était de permettre la création d'une alliance entre ce peuple et le vaisseau monde Gawlona. Les Taus avait également amené, en gage de leur bonne volonté, un artefact démon d'une grande puissance : le fléau d'Artékus, qu'ils avaient gagné lors d'une précédente bataille contre les Mon-Keighs.

La petite délégation Eldar avait était téléporté au milieu d'un petit campement Tau, et Faeruithir avait aperçu, sur ses écrans de contrôle, une importante force Tau stationnée à proximité. Un tel déploiement de force avait laissé le commandant Eldar perplexe, et il avait même pensé que les Tau leur avait tendu un piège, jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme retentisse dans tout le vaisseau.

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Flotte ennemie détectée à proximité »

Apparurent alors sur les écrans un grand nombre de vaisseaux Mon-keighs, qui commençait déjà à larguer leurs capsule d'atterrissage.

« Que Khaine veille sur nous ! Nous sommes tombés dans un piège ! »

A peine cette pensée s'impriméait dans son esprit qu'une violente secousse ébranla le vaisseau.

« Nous sommes touchés ! Hurla un des membres de l'équipage, et ils envoient une deuxième salve !

« Manœuvre d'évitement ! »

Le vaisseau se redressa brusquement et tout le monde à bord put sentir le frottement des roquettes le long de la coque.

« Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps comme ça commandant ! Il faut dégager !

Combien de temps nous faut il pour ramener à bord le prophète Durell ?

Bien trop longtemps hélas, lui répondit Kyll »

Le visage crispée par la rage, Faeruithir regarda une dernière fois la planète avant de déclarer :

« Ils sont perdus. Nous devons nous replier. »

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit vaisseau se posa en douceur dans une petite dépression du terrain, non loin du campement Tau. Faeruithir et un petit nombre d'Eldars descendirent prudemment, le long de la rampe et regardèrent attentivement les alentours. Les capteurs n'avaient détecté aucune source d'activité à proximité, mais mieux valait être prudent. Après quelques minutes, l'Eldar décida que tout danger était écarté et s'avança en direction du lieu de la bataille.

Le paysage aurait pu être agréable au regard s'il n'y avait pas eu ces colonne de fumée noire et épaisse qui s'élevait un peu plus loin.

Continuant d'avancer, Faeruithir commença à grimper une petite colline et lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, une vision d'apocalypse l'attendait. Il ne restait du campement que quelques ruines noircies par la fumée, et une odeur acre de chaire brûlée planait sur cet endroit.

L'eldar se saisit de ses jumelles et parcouru lentement du regard le champ de bataille. A chaque seconde qui passait, sa vision se troublait de plus en plus à cause des larmes qui coulaient des ses yeux.

Ca avait était un véritable carnage, et le sol était couvert de cadavres calcinés de Taus et d'Eldars. Une carcasse de Vyper était abandonnée au milieu du campement et quelques mètres plus loin, reposait le cadavre horriblement mutilé du prophète Durell, laissé en pâture aux charognards. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision, Faeruithir détourna la tête et s'adressa à ses hommes :

« Ils nous faut maintenant descendre et récupérer leurs pierres esprits. » Sa voix, habituellement ferme, était entrecoupée de sanglots.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vaisseau redécollait avec la précieuse cargaison à son bord.


End file.
